


High School

by amtrak12



Series: Yatesbert Drabbles [6]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, bb teen yatesbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: "Do you want to come over Friday and spend the night?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the femslash100 prompt Abby/Erin + high school. Sharing now for the Abby (and Patty) appreciation weeks on Tumblr.

"Do you want to come over Friday and spend the night?"

Erin paused at her locker. Abby fiddled with the straps of her backpack, confused why it was taking Erin so long to answer. Then, it hit her: they'd only known each other three days. Abby was doing that thing again where she talked too much and assumed too much and didn’t take the hint that someone was only being polite when they listened to her. Erin must not actually be interested in being her friend.

But that didn't make sense, because Erin wasn't merely listening to her ramblings, she actually liked the paranormal. She read about it all the time too. She'd even seen a real, live ghost for cripe's sake. She had to be a real friend. She had to be.

"You really want me to spend the night at your house?" Erin asked.

Abby rocked on her toes. "If you want to. You don't have to or anything, but I thought I could show you my notes and we could compare books. Maybe test the cemetery down the road for the presence of spirits."

"Okay." Erin nodded.

"Yeah?" Abby perked up.

"Yeah. I'd have to ask my parents first, but yeah. I'd like that."

"Awesome!" Abby grinned. Erin's smile brightened into a grin too, and Abby felt a strong flip in her stomach. It was an inconvenient flip, the kind that let loose butterflies and nerves and feelings and... ah shit.

She had a crush on Erin.


End file.
